


Не только магия

by Nerwende, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwende/pseuds/Nerwende, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Картия ван Кантен получает предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться
Relationships: Cantarella | Carthia van Canten & Vattier de Rideaux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Не только магия

Картия не могла сказать, сколько просидела в этой камере. Никогда раньше она не сталкивалась с двимеритом. Лежа в мутном, тошнотворном полузабытьи, Картия почти мечтала, что ее вытащат отсюда куда угодно, хоть на плаху. В конце концов ей удалось подремать, и, проснувшись, она почувствовала себя лучше. Тоскливая, выкручивающая внутренности пустота там, где раньше она ощущала потоки силы, никуда не делась, но, во всяком случае, она уже могла думать. Но как следует обдумать ситуацию ей все же не дали.

Снаружи залязгал заедающий в пазах засов. Картия торопливо вскочила, попыталась расправить платье. Остатки прически было уже не спасти, поэтому она быстро повытаскивала шпильки, распуская волосы. Поддавшись порыву, пару шпилек засунула за декольте. Вряд ли ей удастся использовать их в качестве оружия и, тем более, использовать успешно, но лучше быть подготовленной. Засов наконец-то поддался, и в камеру ввалились два бугая с факелами, а за ними — ну да, разумеется, Ваттье де Ридо, шеф имперской разведки. Следом проскользнул невысокий тип и остался стоять около проема, привалившись плечом к косяку и наклонив голову, чтобы капюшон надежнее скрывал лицо. То ли шпик, то ли палач. Она предпочла бы так этого и не узнать.

— Ох, Ваттье, слава великому солнцу! — залепетала Картия, истерично заламывая руки и стараясь не слишком уж переигрывать. Кажется, не выходило, но и черт с ним. — Ты ведь пришел забрать меня отсюда? Я совершенно не понимаю, какие-то люди, прямо на улице... — попытке упасть в его объятия мешала цепь, но можно было хотя бы подойти поближе, шагая аккуратно, чтобы не вспахать носом солому...

— Брось играть дуру, — резко и зло бросил Ваттье.

Картия заткнулась и остановилась на полпути. Ваттье тоже замолчал, разглядывая камеру. Пятна на ее платье. Цепь. Сама по себе Картия его словно не интересовала. Она же тратила все силы, чтобы казаться спокойной и не пятиться. Вопросы рвались с языка, но она намеревалась оставаться спокойной. Изображать невиновность, сколько сможет.

— Видишь ли, — начал Ваттье небрежным тоном, — в свое время меня довольно сильно обескуражило твое исчезновение. По правде говоря, даже расстроило. Мне казалось, что наши встречи приводят к обоюдному удовлетворению...

Поняв, что продолжать он не собирается, Картия стиснула зубы. Мотать нервы светской беседой с человеком, который мог удовлетворить разве что овцу, ей совершенно не улыбалось. Но выбора ей не предлагали.

— Мне жаль, что я доставила тебе неудобство, — потупилась Картия, — Я не подумала, что эти встречи имеют для тебя такое значение. Но, — она взглянула ему в глаза, — с твоей стороны, ты мог бы назначить встречу в более приятном месте.

— Безусловно, — он наклонил голову, словно извиняясь, хотя она видела, что его буквально распирает от самодовольства. — Так я и сделал бы... То есть я предпочел бы и вовсе тебя не беспокоить, хотя поначалу, вынужден признаться, предпринял некоторые усилия к тому, чтобы тебя разыскать. Понимаю, это не очень-то достойный поступок, и не стоило вторгаться в твою личную жизнь, поэтому, уверившись, что ты вполне удобно устроилась в Туссенте, и тебя больше занимают магические изыскания, чем интрижки...

Картия мысленно выругалась. Очень длинно и подробно, так что даже пропустила часть монолога Ваттье. Он, кажется, уже и сам забыл о намерении изображать беседу. Видимо, по-настоящему наболело. Это было бы забавно, если бы дело было в обычно мужской обиде.

— ...оставить в покое. К тому же моего внимания требовали другие дела, например... Впрочем, не буду утомлять тебя подробностями. Однако, тебе наверняка будет интересно узнать о некоей организации чародеек, называющих себя Ложей, на след которой мы напали несколько месяцев назад.

Он замолчал, и от повисшей тишины воздух словно потяжелел. Картия не могла оторвать глаз от узора соломинок на полу. Он наверняка смеялся над ней. У нее не было сил на это смотреть. Мысли тоже стали тяжелыми, неповоротливыми. Да и о чем ей теперь думать, если все...

Картия подняла голову, взглянула ему прямо в глаза. Удивилась, не увидев издевательской усмешки.

— И чем же, — ей пришлось откашляться, чтобы голос звучал нормально. — Чем примечательна эта, как ты сказал, Ложа? Это что-то вроде... — она сморщила лоб, будто вспоминая. Сама не знала, на кой черт продолжает этот спектакль, но остановиться уже не могла, — что-то вроде Капитула, что был у нордлингов?

— Не совсем. Ложа, в некотором роде, стала их преемницей, но не унаследовала их идей. Чародеек, туда вошедших, интересовали более амбициозные цели. Амбциозные настолько, что даже мне поначалу было сложно поверить. Видишь ли, эти дамы пошли куда дальше обычных попыток контролировать чародейское сообщество, одновременно, как это принято у нордлингов, внедряясь во дворы к царствующим особам. Они решили, что могут контролировать всех. И чародеев. И монархов. А затем смести их с доски и заняться судьбами мира самолично.

Он снова замолчал, глядя на Картию точь-в-точь как учитель истории, который ожидал от нее выводов. Картия сделала вывод, что Ваттье де Ридо исключительной породы кретин, моральный садист и просто мудак. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от человека на такой должности. Делать какие-либо еще выводы ей было слишком страшно.

— Ты прав, — кивнула она. — Сложно поверить, что кто-то решился бы на подобное. Хотя, возможно, нордлинги... От них ведь можно ожидать чего угодно, правда? Но разве нам есть дело до их склок?

— Увы, — Ваттье попытался развести руками, но мешала папка, которую он держал под мышкой. Эта папка нервировала Картию с самого начала, но она не была еще готова самой изъявить желание с ней ознакомиться. — Действительно, началось все на севере, но вскоре в организацию оказались втянуты и ранее лояльные Империи персоны. Францеска Финдабаир, благодаря нам получившая землю и титул. — он сделал паузу. — Фрингилья Виго. — пауза. — И Ассирэ вар Анагыд, твоя наставница и мэтресса.

— И у тебя, разумеется, имеются доказательства предательства и измены? — Картия иронически заломила бровь, хотя ей все труднее становилось подыгрывать. Выслушивать это все. Ее обдало волной жара, и сразу же внутри начал разливаться противный холод, словно замораживающий внутренности. Она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не обнять себя руками.

— Имеются, — на этот раз Ваттье игры не поддержал. — Ты так и не спросила, почему оказалась здесь. Не хочешь ни одним словом выдать лишнего. Это логично и умно, я бы разочаровался, если бы увидел иное. Разумеется, прочие твои реакции говорят очень откровенно, но сейчас не будем. Ты ждешь, пока я начну задавать вопросы. Но ошибаешься, поскольку у меня уже есть все, что ты могла бы мне сообщить, даже возьмись я тебя допрашивать. Даже допрашивая специальными методами. Потому что я уже допросил тех, кто рассказал мне и о тебе тоже.

— Неужели?

— Не веришь? Зря.

Она уже верила. Верила без всяких доказательств, но привычка рассуждать все же взяла верх. Пусть он знает. Пусть даже знает имена...

— Взгляни.

Он полистал папку, вынул несколько листов, протянул ей. Она взяла. Села на свой лежак, словно для того, чтобы удобнее было повернуться к свету, но, разумеется, не обманула этим ни его, ни себя.

Картия была готова к новым театральным эффектам, но ничего такого не было: ни пятен крови, ни описания пыток. Обычный аккуратно написанный отчет, плод работы добросовестного секретаря. Тем сильнее напугала ее подпись на последней странице — буквы наползали друг на друга, кривились в стороны, словно писавший не мог контролировать собственную руку. Кто смог сделать такое с Ассирэ вар Анагыд? Ответ стоял перед ней. И ему ничего не стоило сделать то же самое с Картией ван Кантен.

— Методы действительно впечатляют, — с ноткой отвращения произнесла Картия, возвращая ему бумаги. Знала, что не помогут уже ни колкости, ни спокойный тон, но продолжала проталкивать слова через онемевшие губы. — А вот достоверность оставляет желать лучшего.

— Воля твоя, — Ваттье пожал плечами и тут же чертыхнулся, чуть на рассыпав листы, — но лучше тебе бросить попытки продолжать спектакль. Я могу предоставить более веские доказательства, могу устроить тебе встречу с мэтрессой Ассирэ. Но это не понравится тебе, поверь. В любом случае, и без твоих связей с Ложей, дорога отсюда тебе светит только на виселицу. Государственная измена...

Холод отступил, и ее неожиданно снова бросило в жар. Она не дала ему закончить.

— И твоя измена. Что полагается тебе?

— Государственная измена, — скучным голосом продолжил он, — не оставляет никаких возможностей для помилования. Даже по амнистии, даже изъяви Император такую волю... Никаких возможностей. Кроме одной.

Она не перебивала. Ждала.

— Ты хорошо сработала со мной. В Туссенте ты тоже не только отдыхала, госпожа Виго рассказала нам о принесенной тобой пользе. Такую же пользу ты могла бы приносить Империи. Я пришел сюда ради того, чтобы предложить тебе этой возможностью воспользоваться.

— Да ты спятил, — Картия понимала, к чему он клонит, но все же была ошеломлена и слишком зла, чтобы попытаться смягчить ответ.

— Это твой ответ? — он поднял брови. — На твоем месте я не разбрасывался бы такими предложениями. Поскольку оно единственное, что у тебя сейчас есть.

— Твоя империя не стоит ломаного гроша, — выплюнула Картия, — как и твое предложение. Предлагаешь мне заниматься этим? — она кивнула на документы. — Чтобы на благо вашей драгоценной короны пытали и убивали других людей? Добывать сведения, чтобы начинать войны, топить в крови уже целые города и страны? Ради этого?

— Не понимаю, — в голосе Ваттье зазвучал холод, — почему делать это на благо твоей Ложи для тебя было приемлемо.

— Ну разумеется, не понимаешь, — Картия вскочила. Не желала смотреть на него снизу вверх, — Не понимаешь, ибо даже не представляешь, что такое магия. Что такое созидание. Чему учат каждого чародея. Когда ты даже у стихии берешь ровно столько, сколько нужно и ни капли сверх того! Кто, по-твоему, способен править разумно: такой человек или зажравшиеся герцоги? Запершиеся в замках корольки, не способные видеть дальше своего носа?!

— О, ну разумеется, разумные чародейки, чье имущество и состояние способны составить конкуренцию герцогству, а порой и захудалому королевству, — желчно ответил Ваттье. — Во имя Великого Солнца, я начинаю сомневаться в твоем здравомыслии. Все сказанное тобой — фантазии, которые не воплотятся в жизнь. Реальность — виселица или служба императору.

— Твой император... — Картия уже почти начала визжать как базарная торговка, но ее несостоявшуюся тираду неожиданно прервали.

— Я полагаю, достаточно, — прозвучал голос из-под капюшона. И еще до того, как Картия успела рассмотреть лицо, даже до того, как Ваттье склонился в поклоне, не успев выругать себя за раболепие, присела в низком реверансе, кое-как придерживая юбки закованными руками. Императора она видела всего трижды, он тогда не видел ее вовсе, но вбитые правилами этикета поклоны выполнялись уже рефлекторно.

— Встань, — велел Эмгыр вар Эмрейс. — Подними голову.

Некоторое время он рассматривал ее, слегка прищурившись, заложив руки за спину. Картия молчала: не только из-за запрета говорить, пока император к тебе не обратится, она сомневалась, способна ли протолкнуть слова сквозь сведенное судорогой горло.

— Я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время и место, чтобы дискутировать о формах и способах правления, — наконец сказал он. — Впрочем, даже те места, которые для этого подходят — к примеру, университеты, редко выходят за рамки теории, столь же банальной, сколько неприменимой к жизни. Здесь же, как удачно заметил Ваттье, мы имеем дело с реальностью. А в реальности любой разумный правитель, будь он чародеем или нет, будет балансировать между разрушением и созиданием. В реальных, конкретных вещах. И чем больше у него разума, тем сложнее, а не проще, ему делать выбор между одним и другим. То же касается и любого другого разумного человека. Ты хочешь сохранить верность Ложе или идеям, которые переняла у них?

Он помолчал.

— Ты можешь выйти отсюда завтра на рассвете и отправиться на площадь, где тебя будет ждать палач и толпа, которая жаждет подобных развлечений. Покрыть позором свою семью. Разрушить помолвку твоей сестры.

Картия сглотнула.

— Или выбрать другой путь, на котором, возможно, сможешь обрести новую цель. Приносить пользу, приносить порядок и созидание. Кто-то оправдывает грязные дела высокими целями, а кто-то просто делает и пытается подсчитать так, чтобы порядка получалось больше, чем разрушения. Не только магия может управлять миром. Отнюдь не только магия. Ты поймешь это, если будешь смотреть на вещи чуть шире. — он еще немного помолчал и отвернулся. — Ваттье!

— Ваше императорское...

— Вечером на доклад. О ней, и о прочих.

И ушел, не глядя ни на него, ни на ее вымученный реверанс.

Они молчали.

Картию охватил запоздалый ужас от всего, что она наговорила в запале. В глубине души она с самого начала знала, что согласится, хотела только оттянуть этот момент. И чуть все не погубила.

Бросив попытки что-либо из себя изображать, Картия уселась на лежанку. Ваттье облокотился плечом о стену. Теперь его лицо было достаточно хорошо освещено, чтобы она заметила и темные круги под глазами, и то, как у него порой подергивается веко. И еще до того, как он открыл рот, все поняла. Увидела слабину, о которой не могла и мечтать, но, в то же время, могла догадаться сразу, если бы соображала получше. Решить дело миром было для Ваттье выгодно лишь чуть меньше, чем для нее самой. Его единственным шансом самому не попасть под обвинение в государственной измене.

— Мне начинает казаться что мы зря теряем здесь время, — протянул Ваттье, спокойно глядя на нее. Но этим уже не мог ее обмануть. — Изволь принять решение, и побыстрее, потому что через несколько минут я выйду отсюда, и наша договоренность перестанет действовать.

Картия наклонила голову, словно задумавшись. Взглянула на него. Да, она не ошиблась. По его глазам, по напряженной позе, она явно видела, как он жаждет, чтобы она сказала...

— Я согласна, — сказала она. — Согласна на сотрудничество. С тобой, с твоим ведомством, согласна служить на благо империи. С одним условием.

Он слегка нахмурился.

— Слушаю.

— Я никогда больше не стану для тебя шлюхой, — она произносила слова четко, глядя ему в глаза. — Ни для тебя, ни для кого по твоему приказу. Ты предлагаешь мне продать за свободу мои способности, и на это я согласна. Но не тело.

— Разумеется, — он слегка скривился, изображая, будто бы слегка оскорблен таким предположением. Но не смог этим ее провести. Она слишком хорошо его знала.

— Меня, — воодушевившись, продолжил он, — интересует только и исключительно результат. Какими методами он будет достигнут — меня не касается.

Картия была готова поспорить, что он проведет сегодняшнюю ночь, воображая себе методы ее работы. Как прошлые, так и, возможно, будущие. Вот и прекрасно.

Она шагнула к нему.

— Что же, может быть, ты соблаговолишь снять с верноподданной кандалы? — или оставит посидеть здесь здесь еще пару суток, с целью укрепить лояльность. Или... ее все же выведут отсюда на рассвете, чтобы...

Нет, она поняла все верно. Просто он не с первой попытки выудил ключ из узкого кармана.

— Я полагаюсь на твое здравомыслие, но на всякий случай предупреждаю, что в случае чего, здесь полно народу, готовых тебя скрутить.

— Можешь об этом не беспокоиться. Я всецело...

— Поверь мне, ты не пожалеешь, — сказал он с каким-то странным воодушевлением.  
Так ли хорошо она его знала?

Звякнули упавшие кандалы.

На миг Картия замерла, испугавшись, что так и не почувствует, как сила снова потечет сквозь ее тело. Чтобы скрыть дрожь в руках, она принялась растирать запястья, и чуть не вскрикнула, когда сила все же пришла, а с ней — словно весь мир стал ярче, громче, наполнился запахами. Она закрыла глаза, с наслаждением вдыхая аромат несвежей соломы и масла для пропитки факелов. И улыбнулась.

Многим казалось,что агент Кантарелла играючи справляется с заданиями. Это было неправдой, но ей нравилось создавать такое впечатление. Нравилось путешествовать, представляясь то знатной дамой, то торговкой, а то и просто невинной девицей, отвлекающей на себя внимание, пока задание выполняют другие. Нравилась опасность. И власть, которую давала ее красота и положение. Через несколько лет, оглядываясь назад, Картия поняла, что и вправду ничуть не жалеет.

Поняла также, что миром правила не только магия.

Но и магия тоже.


End file.
